bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel-SGX
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60255 |no = 529 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 239 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 52, 58, 64, 76, 82, 88, 100, 106, 112, 124, 130, 136, 148, 154, 160 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 8, 8, 4, 8, 8, 4, 8, 8, 4, 8, 8, 4, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 159 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 14 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = In the battle with Melchio's renewed form, this mechanical figure first clung to Michele like a scared puppy as she lay on the ground. However, when she tossed it off her and cursed its cowardice, it must have damaged its limiting circuits, for the machine soon transformed into a formidable weapon bent on destroying their enemy. Detecting that their foe was wielding an incredible destructive force of its own, Duel-SGX activated a hidden program. This time it wasn't following orders. It was acting on its own volition, its desire to protect its friends. |summon = MICHELE'S VOICE LOG SAVED. READ-WRITE PERMISSIONS RESTRICTED TO DUEL-SGX. |fusion = TUNING COMPLETE. PERFORMANCE UPGRADE CONFIRMED. |evolution = FATAL ERROR. CODE 666 EXECUTION COMMENCING. | hp_base = 4424 |atk_base = 1167 |def_base = 1382 |rec_base = 1193 | hp_lord = 5676 |atk_lord = 1592 |def_lord = 1833 |rec_lord = 1520 | hp_anima = 6419 |rec_anima = 1322 |atk_breaker = 1790 |def_breaker = 1635 |atk_guardian = 1394 |def_guardian = 2031 |rec_guardian = 1421 |def_oracle = 1734 | hp_oracle = 5379 |rec_oracle = 1817 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Wave of Destruction |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk power of all Units & chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lsnote = 15% chance |lstype = Attack |bb = Destruction Mode III |bbdescription = Boosts critical hit rate & adds Dark element to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |sbb = World's End |sbbdescription = 20 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate and adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60254 |evointo = 60257 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60201 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Duel-GX 3 }}